Hope
by Tutis 75
Summary: A Taismo story I made. Tails is still hurt from losing Cosmo. Can anything help him? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim all. This is my first story that will have more then one chapter. Hooray!

The Beginning

If one were to look at the house they would say it was abandoned. All of the lights were off and the doors were locked. Inside dust was beginning to gather in the unseen corners and cobwebs were starting to form. It would appear to be a ghost house, and from a point of view that was true. There was only one person in the house and he was merely a shadow of his former self. For two weeks he had remained locked in his bedroom only leaving from time to time for food from his kitchen. His friends tried to help him but so far they had no success. The one in question was a fox. Merely a child but one that had seen more tragedy then most see in their entire lives. This fox was unusual due to a birth defect that left him with two tails. Once upon a time this kit would be happily running with his adopted big brother, a blue hedgehog called Sonic, or hanging out with his friends but for what felt like an eternity he had been curled up in a ball and crying his eyes out. His name was Miles Prower but his friends called him Tails due to his birth defect. The reason he was crying could be summed up in one word.

"Cosmo..."

I know this is a very short chapter but it gives you the idea of what is happening. For anyone who has seen Sonic X you already know what happened. Do not expect long chapters or to be updated at a regular interval. Please review. Now to celebrate the beginning of my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Still disclaim all.

--

The Tragedy

It had been an average night when Tails first saw her. He had been watching the stars with some of his friends. It was a peaceful evening and all was right with the world. Then what looked to be a star from the heavens came crashing down nearby. On closer inspection it was revealed to be a ship. In it was a young girl, around Tails age. She was indeed a pretty sight, with roses in her hair and in Tail's eyes, a smile that could light the universe. It wasn't long until she told them what brought her to Mobius. She revealed herself to be Cosmo, a plant hybrid who was the only survivor of an attack on her home world by an unstoppable species called the Metarex. Their plan was quite simple: The death of almost all life in the universe. It was obvious that Sonic, hero of Mobius would want to help. As fortune would have it Tails was a mechanical genius. He already had a ship that could travel the universe to stop any threat to the planet. With that the Blue Typhoon, it's captain Tails, and his friends went to stop the force threatening to destroy all they know. As time went by Tails and Cosmo grew very close. It seemed they were made for each other. However it wasn't meant to be. In the final battle for the universe Cosmo sacrificed herself to stop the Metarex, but Tails had to fire the weapon to kill her. Although hesitant, he fired the cannon and saved everyone, or almost everyone. Sonic, with help from another hedgehog named Shadow, tried to use a power known as Chaos Regeneration to save her, but their only results were a small seed. This seed is now planted in a pot and taken care of by Tails. After the battle Tails became broken. He now shuns all contact and hides in his house. At this time outside his house a dark silhouette was watching the house.

"It's now or never." With that the figure moved to the house.

--

Who could this mysterious figure be? How will Tails move on? Why do I expect you to know these answers? Who knows. I hope for reviews and suggestions. Will update whenever I finish the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Another disclaimer.

--

The Intruder.

The silhouette quickly went to the front door. The door was locked but the creature was unsurprised.

He sighed, then said quietly to himself, "Tails can't hide forever." With that he took out a small key and opened the door. The figure quietly walked through the house. It was obvious he was familiar with it. However he did not seem to be going to the rooms in any real order. After scanning the 1st floor, it went quietly up the stairs. _I hope this is the last time I have to sneak through here. _He thought quietly to himself. The next room he checked was the bedroom. As soon as the figure moved nearby it was obvious that Tails was inside. The door was closed but sniffling could be heard form the other side. The intruder shook his or her head. _I guess now is better then never. _With that he or she walked in. As predicted Tails was lying in his bed, crying his heart out. Whether it was for Cosmo, himself, or anyone else lost in the war would be lost to most people. However the figure knew better, and with that came a stab of regret. The figure moved over and started patting Tails on the back. Tails ears flinched back but he made no attempt to stop the intruder, or even looked at who was caring for him. After a few minutes Tails eventually looked up to see one of the few he still cared about staring down at him with a worried expression.

"S-sonic..."

* * *

"Sssssshhh...It's okay." With that Tails once again burst into tears and grabbed Sonic's chest. This lasted for hours until Tails had fallen asleep in Sonic's arms. Sonic carefully put Tails in his bed and went to sleep on the couch. As he laid on the couch he realized that Tails was in worse condition then Anyone knew. _If I don't do something soon everyone might regret it. _And with that Sonic went to sleep, dreaming of better times with his younger brother.

So the intruder was the blue blur. For a time I considered using Shadow for this part but the plot might also have been drastically changed. Besides there should be more brother to brother moments with Sonic and Tails. There are so few in both the games, and the Sonic X series. So it's up to the authors to fill in the blanks. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still disclaiming

--

The Aftermath

Sonic quietly sighed to himself. Looking at Tails now he knew he had failed as an older brother. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His fur was a mess. The room was collecting dust. It seemed Tails' life ended with Cosmo's in that final battle. Right now Tails was sleeping in his arms. He looked so delicate, as if the wind could break him. It seemed as if he had not eaten since they came. That had been over a week ago. As Sonic watched this scene he noticed his hand was in a fist, and why wouldn't it be. He was used to fighting his problems. However this was an enemy of a different sort. One that Sonic was not experienced with dealing with. Sonic wanted to scream, and he might have had he been alone. He was losing his brother right in front of him. Sonic finally decided to put Tails back to bed. After tucking him in Sonic found himself pitying Tails. He was only 8 years old and he had already suffered so much. Maybe even more then Sonic himself had in his life. Although Sonic was mostly carefree, he had his own regrets. Not that he would ever talk about them. Finally he left the room. Before he left he could have sworn he heard Tails whisper Cosmo's name. After leaving, Sonic went straight to the living room. There was no way he was leaving now. Not after seeing how bad Tails was

handling himself. Sonic went to the window and simply looked onward. It seemed so long ago since they first met. It seemed like they were destined to be buds forever. Now it seemed like Tails would leave him, and everyone else, forever. Finally Sonic decided that he had to sleep. He needed to be ready for whatever came tomorrow. Despite only sleeping comfortably outside he went to the couch and went to sleep. His dreams were haunted with thoughts of Tails dying and Sonic losing his first friend and brother.

My next chapter is here. I have to thank you guys for reviewing my stories. It meant a lot. Now I have to figure out how I'm going to continue this story. Suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaiming...Still disclaiming...

--

The Dream

As Sonic slept downstairs, being haunted by possible futures, something strange was happening in Tails' room. In the windowsill, Tails' plant was faintly glowing. It was the plant grown from the seed Sonic had given Tails after Cosmo had died. Now it seemed to take on another life. It was slowly aiming itself at the bed. As this occurred Tail's dreams were invaded.

"COSMO!" Tails screamed as loud as he could. It was the same dream he was constantly having. The death of Cosmo by his hands. He could only watch as the planet that held Cosmo's life was destroyed. But instead of Cosmo trying to comfort Tails like the first time she ended her life saying "No one could ever love you murderer. I never loved you." With that the dream repeated itself. No matter how Tails tried to apologize, it never worked. And Cosmo still hated him. This time however it was different. Instead of showing the bridge Tails was on he was standing in a large plain.

"What...?" Tails asked himself, unable to continue his question.

"Tails?" asked a familiar voice. One voice Tails could no longer forget. He quickly turned around to see her. Cosmo. It looked like she had never been killed. As soon as he saw her he went into a full sprint towards her. He grabbed her with all his strength and buried his head into her chest.

"C-cosmo, I didn't want to...I mean I don't want...I mean i'm sorry I..." he stuttered.

"Ssshhh... it's okay...I'm here now," she whispered quietly into his ear. After a few minutes of sniffling and crying Tails looked up.

"But...how?" he asked. She sighed.

"I don't know...This might be the last time we will talk to each other. I'm sorry..." she told him, close to tears herself.

"But...I can't go on without you. My life's over now." Tails answered sadly. It couldn't end. Not like this. Not after all he went through.

"I'm sorry Tails. I don't want it to end like this either. Please don't give up because of me."

Finally Tails voice grew determined. "I'm not going to give up. Maybe I can bring you back. I have to try." Even with this determination they could both tell he was less confident then he wanted to seem.

"Thank you...but please be ready to give me up. You can't change what happened." Cosmo suddenly grew dimmer. "Your waking up. Goodbye Tails. I'll never forget you..." and with that Cosmo left Tails for the second time in his life.

"NO!" he yelled, as the world faded around him...

a/n Poor Tails...He didn't even get to tell Cosmo he loved her. Don't worry though, there was a reason Tails could see Cosmo that night. It wasn't just for fun. Review, and see ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaiming still...

The Proposal

"NO!" Tails screamed, jumping up from his bed. He blinked then swallowed. 'Was it just a dream?' Then Tails saw the plant. It was turned towards him.

"Wait...it was pointed outside when I left it..." Tails muttered. Then he smiled the first time since coming home.

"Don't worry, Cosmo," He whispered, "I'll bring you back to normal no matter what," It was then he realized he didn't know how. With a sigh, he decided he needed Sonic.

--

Sonic did not have the sweet dreams he wanted. 'If I can save Tails, these dreams will go away, and everything will be back to normal.' With these thoughts, his resolve grew.

"Maybe if we have breakfast together we can start fixing things," he said to no one in particular. So he went for the kitchen. Despite his records for doing the impossible Sonic could not do one thing: he can't cook. With that in mind, Sonic decided that two bowls of cereal were the best way to go. After opening a box of Sonic-Os, Tails walked in.

"Hey Tails, I'm making cereal if..." He began cheerfully, until he looked at Tails. His fur was drenched in sweat, and his fur was more of a mess then yesterday. His eyes were teary and his facial expression suggested he saw a ghost. Tails took this opportunity to talk to Sonic. He ran up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sonic, I need your help," Tails said simply. Sonic frowned.

"No kidding," He said lightly. This caused Tails to frown.

"I'm serious, this is important!" He said sternly. 'If Sonic doesn't help me, i'm on my own.'

Sonic shrugged. "Alright Tails, what do ya need?"

Tails took a deep breath, then began his story. "Last night, I was dreaming of killing Cosmo, then Cosmo came back and told me to help bring her back and I need your help to do it!"

Sonic just rose his eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm telling the truth! Cosmo came and I told her I would try to save her. I can't back out now!" He yelled, starting to get desperate. "I'll do anything you want!"

Sonic's frown deepened. "Why did Cosmo come tonight? How do you know you didn't dream it?"

Tails started to worry. "I don't know..."

Sonic grabbed Tails and held him there. "Tails, you have to let her go. She is not going to come back,"

Tails' eyes widened. "That's not true! How can you say that?!" He yelled. 'Sonic doesn't even trust me anymore! If he doesn't help, no one will!' Then Tails got on his knees.

"Please, Sonic. Help me. I have to try. I'm begging you," He whispered.

Sonic sighed. "I will try to help..." He began. "Yes! Thank you Sonic!" Tails yelled happily.

"As long as you do as I say. No matter what. And I think we have to have a serious talk about all this," Sonic finished. Tails was scared now. 'What if he tells me not to help her? But I need Sonic. If anyone knows what to do it's him.'

After a long moment, Tails agreed.

a/n I finally got another chapter done. Boo yeah! Sorry it took so long but I was busy. If you like this story you should check out TheBlox and his Taismo group on Deviantart. Speaking of Deviantart, I'm now a member. My name is Tutis75. Just take away the space. I'll try to update the Heroic Shadow soon. See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Still disclaiming.

The Plan

Tails was more then a little nervous as the two went up the stairs. 'I have to persuade Sonic into believing that Cosmo is alive and we can bring her back into her old form. Easy, right?' With that, they walked into the room.

"Alright Tails," Sonic began, "Why do you think Cosmo is still alive?" Tails swallowed a lump in his throat, then got to work.

"Okay. I was dreaming that I was shooting Cosmo again, and again. Then it ended and we were together in this weird field," he began. Sonic frowned, but didn't interrupt.

"We talked a little, then she told me she was still alive in the plant. I told her I would bring her back to normal, then I woke up and told you about it," Tails ended, simply and calmly, to his credit.

"If Cosmo is alive, why did she choose then to talk to you?" Sonic asked. Tails swallowed again.

"I'm not really sure..."

"Or how did she talk to you in your dreams if she is a plant? Or how did she get into your dreams at all?" Sonic continued.

Tails was getting very worried now. "I don't know,"

"How do you know it was not just a dream?" Sonic said, his points cutting straight through Tails' plans. However Tails is not one to give up.

"Sonic," he began, "I know she is still alive. It wasn't just some dream. I really saw her!" he exclaimed. Sonic was unimpressed.

"I think you should rest a bit more..." he began carefully.

"No! She is still alive! She needs me!" he yelled. Then he noticed something about the plant.

"Look! It's facing towards my bed. It was looking the other way last night," he said desperately.

Sonic shrugged. "The wind could have easily turned it. The window is open," Sonic pointed out. Tails frowned. 'This isn't working. I have to try something else.'

"You used chaos control on her before! It might have saved her life!" he said, knowing he had to do anything he could to change Sonic to his side.

Sonic rose a finger to respond, then put it back down and frowned. "I suppose that could have happened..."

"See!" he exclaimed, louder then he wanted to, "It could have saved her! She needs our help! If you were in trouble, I would do anything to save you," he continued.

Sonic sighed, knowing that this wouldn't persuade Tails to let go of Cosmo.

"All right, listen up. What if I watch you sleep tonight? If something happens, i'll believe you. If it doesn't, however, we work on coming to terms on all of this, okay?" he asked, hoping this would begin to stop Tails. He doubted that it would stop Tails on its own, but it might help him realize that he was wrong about bringing her back.

Tails nodded. "Okay. I'll show you Cosmo is alive!"

No one knew for sure what would happen that night.

a/n Finally, another chapter done. We shall see if Sonic will finally believe Tails. It should be an interesting night, assuming Cosmo does visit again. Only time will tell. See ya.

P.S. Go check out Sonic Adventures, right now. It is a good story started by Kitsunehero. I wrote a chapter or two for it. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

You know the drill. Disclaiming.

The Night

The rest of the day was uncomfortable for Sonic and Tails. Tails refused to leave his house and Sonic could only wait. As tough as waiting was for the hedgehog. Finally, the night arrived, and the time for truth had come.

"You remember the deal, right?" Tails asked, for the fifth time.

"Yes, I got it Tails!" Sonic replied, getting aggravated. Tails nodded, then got into his bed.

"...Are ya sure?" He asked again.

"Yes! I know!" He yelled, a scowl on his face. He sighed, then shook his head. "I'll keep to the my promise, if you do," He said carefully.

Tails nod could barely be seen. With that, Sonic turned off the lights and sat in the chair near the plant.

It was a few hours, and nothing happened. Sonic was growing more impatient by the minute. 'That's it...' He told himself. Right when he was about to walk out, he heard a mourn.

"Cosmo..." Sonic turned, and saw Tails was beginning to toss and turn in his sleep. Seeing him like that was a stab in his heart. Sonic slowly walked back to his chair, only to watch as Tails' nightmare worsened.

Sonic could only watch as his brother's dreams caused him an increasing amount of pain. After several hours of watching Tails' torture, he was about to fall asleep himself.

As his eyes closed, he noticed something. Tails had stopped moving. Sonic quickly got out of his chair, all of the drowsiness he felt before had disappeared. Tails was lying down, his face wet with tears. But he was completely still, except for his breathing. As Sonic stared in wonder, a bright light to his side began to distract him. He turned, and to his astonishment, Tails' plant was glowing.

Sonic turned to Tails, then the plant, then Tails again, completely baffled. As he tried to figure it out, he noticed that wasn't the only thing glowing. He reached into his quills, and pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald. It was even brighter then the plant. As the blue hedgehog looked into the magical jewel, he could see Tails and Cosmo talking to each other.

He gasped, then dropped the amazing jewel. It fell, and hit the floor hard. As quiet as that noise was, it was enough to wake up his little brother.

"Sonic! What did you do!?" He yelled, very irritated. Sonic just looked at Tails, his jaw hanging loose.

"I could see Cosmo again, and you woke me up! What's so important!" Tails screamed, clearly mad.

Sonic slowly shook his head, in shock.

"I think I believe you now..."

a/n Another chapter done. I hope ya didn't think I gave up! No, they will all get done, sooner or later. Now I need ideas! See ya.


End file.
